El secreto
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Lestrade siempre había tenido un secreto, un secreto que no le había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja, Mycroft Holmes, pero este, como buen Holmes busca resolver aquel misterio que siempre lo había atraído de Lestrade en primer lugar. — Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked".—


"**El secreto"**

* * *

_**Lestrade siempre había tenido un secreto, un secreto que no le había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja, Mycroft Holmes, pero este, como buen Holmes busca resolver aquel misterio que siempre lo había atraído de Lestrade en primer lugar. — **__**Este fanfic participa en el reto "Hogwarts" del foro "I am SHER locked".— **_

_Sherlock Holmes y Harry Potter no me pertenecen, yo sólo me divierto haciendo esto._

* * *

**Capitulo único.**

"_**La verdad sobre Lestrade"**_

_Por Amelia Badguy_

1620 palabras según Word

Había algo que siempre había ocultado ante todas las personas, un hecho de su vida que era un misterio para todos los que lo rodeaban, incluso había sido un misterio para su ex esposa y también para sus hijos, los cuales podrían — pues aun era unos niños pequeños — tener el mismo futuro que él.

Nadie sabía realmente quienes eran sus padres, él había dicho que habían muerto hace mucho tiempo, cuando él aún era aun un hombre joven, pero nunca explicó como sus padres habían fallecido, porque no era algo que las personas fuese a comprender fácilmente, no después de que se encargaron de que todas las personas olvidasen lo sucedido en aquel año, en que sus padres fallecieron.

Aquel hecho ni siquiera lo sabía uno de los grandes políticos de Gran Bretaña, un hombre que era más el gobernarte de aquel país que un simple político realmente. Un hombre al que le gustaba saber toda la información de las personas que lo rodeaban a él o bien rodeaban a su hermano, pero Gregory Lestrade, aquel inspector de Scotland Yard, siempre lo traía intrigado con su pasado.

Habían demasiados espacios blancos, rellenados con absurdas mentiras para Mycroft Holmes, aquel hombre que se había interesado en aquel inspector que su hermano creía demasiado incompetente para estar en ese puesto, pero Lestrade realmente tenía algo especial en él y Mycroft lo sabía.

Era como si de alguna manera aquel hombre fuese mucho más de lo que aparentaba, algo que había captado siempre su atención y había vuelto a Lestrade su "pez dorado", como le había dicho Sherlock una vez.

Había comenzado una relación con aquel inspector que siempre llamaba su atención, que había logrado resolver un gran caso solo, sin la ayuda de Sherlock, pero que no se había ganado ningún reconocimiento, pues su hermano menor lo había llamado cuando el inspector estaba a punto de atrapar a los asaltantes.

Pero aunque ya llevaban un tiempo de relación, la cual había comenzado durante en que su hermano había estado "muerto", nunca podía saber la verdad sobre Gregory Lestrade, sobre aquel pasado que tenía oculto de cierta forma. Algo le hacía pensar que tenía que ver con los hechos ocurridos en Londres hace años, algo llamado _**mágico**_ en el gobierno británico, donde ni siquiera él tenía completo acceso.

No le extrañaba el nombre, muchas operaciones del gobierno británico tenían extraños nombres, lo que de verdad siempre lo desconcertaba era el pasado de Gregory, al cual no podía acceder, siendo que ni siquiera podía deducir el pasado del inspector, lo cual lo molestaba más aún.

Aquel día, mientras volvía a pensar en aquel hecho, había ocurrido un extraño asesinato, en el que habían puesto a Lestrade a cargo, pero algo lo hizo ir a investigar, usando de excusa —como siempre— que su hermano iría y necesitaba vigilarlo.

El cadáver había aparecido simplemente, tirado en un callejón, no tenía marcas de ataque ni nada parecido, siendo que aquel había sido el informe que había recogido rápidamente antes de llegar al cadáver, el cual Sherlock estaba analizando como siempre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Mycroft? — Preguntó el menor de los hermanos Holmes sin levantar su vista del cuerpo, cuando llegó al brazo izquierdo del hombre, le subió como si nada la manga, pero fue en ese momento en que ellos fijaron su vista en Lestrade, que había dado un notorio gruñido al ver el extraño tatuaje que el occiso llevaba en aquel antebrazo izquierdo, donde había una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente. — ¿Ocurre algo, Lestrade?

Sherlock preguntó intentando analizar al novio de su hermano, igual como este intentaba analizar a su pareja, que se veía molesto de pronto.

— Aléjate del cuerpo, Sherlock, esto es algo que ya no nos concierne — Le dijo y sacó su teléfono, alejándose para hacer aquella llamada a quienes quedarían a cargo del supuesto asesinato.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Sherlock? — Preguntó John Watson, que había visto la reacción de su amigo ante aquel tatuaje, porque para todos había sido obvio que se había puesto de aquella manera al ver aquella marca.

— Tiene que ver con esta marca, pero no es de ninguna banda que conozca — Le explicó Sherlock a John que miraba al cadáver, que verdaderamente no tenía ninguna herida, ni siquiera de estrangulación para explicar su muerte.

— Tampoco es de algo fuera del país, nunca había visto esta marca realmente... — Aportó Mycroft, viendo como su novio parecía realmente molesto por aquella llamada que había realizado, siendo que ahora le estaba diciendo a su equipo que se fueran. No era un procedimiento usual y Mycroft sabía de procedimientos realmente, así qué, ¿qué ocurría?, ¿quién más tomaría aquel caso?

Estuvo unos momentos viendo como el equipo de Lestrade se iba a retirar cuando un hombre de cabello obscuro, algo alborotado, siendo que en su frente tenía una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, se acercó a Lestrade, que aun estaba algo alejados de ellos, pues no le había prohibido a Sherlock que parase de examinar aquel cadáver.

— Lestrange — Dijo aquel hombre que se veía menor que Lestrade, que tenía unos profundos ojos verdes, que era acompañados por otros cuatro hombres que se quedaron algo rezagados.

— Potter, aquí está el cuerpo, supongo que sabes por qué lo mataron, espero que resuelvas esto — Habló Lestrade, siendo que Mycroft se preguntó porque Gregory no había corregido al hombre que le había dicho más el apellido que igual atendió.

Aquel incidente llegó hasta ahí, Gregory le dijo a Sherlock que se marchase y olvidase el caso y se despidió de Mycroft, haciendo que el político observase a Potter, pudiendo analizar pocas cosas de él realmente, lo cual lo fastidiaba.

Necesitaba saber el pasado de Gregory, siendo que se metería al archivo secreto que había en el palacio, si eso significaba descifrar finalmente todo.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Odiaba tener casos como el de aquella tarde, donde no podía meter mano, pero por sobre todas las cosas odiaba tener que llamar a aquellos tipos para que se presentasen a tomar el caso, pues nadie debía saber que ocurría realmente.

Con un suspiro cansado llegó a su casa, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Mycroft, pues ya pasaban de las dos de la madrugada, pero se sorprendió al entrar a la sala y ver al político con su perfecto pijama puesto, sentado en una butaca, leyendo un viejo archivo, aquellos que los _muggles, _del gobierno británico tenían prohibido ojear.

— Gregory Lestrange, hijo de Bellatrix Lestrange y de su esposo, unos leales servidores de un mago obscuro llamado Lord Voldemort...

— Por favor, no digas ese nombre, me da escalofríos escucharlo aún — Le comentó Lestrade cansado, siendo que se sentó en la butaca frente a la Mycroft, esperando que el hombre le hiciera las preguntas que deseaba, aquellas que nunca había deseado contestar, aquellas por las que se había retirado al mundo _Muggle_ pues pensó que nunca debería contestar ninguna pregunta, que valía lo que habían escrito en sus antecedentes muggles, que nadie buscaría más allá, pero claro, en esos años no había conocido a Mycroft Holmes.

— Es interesante que seas un mago, siempre creí que aquello no existía más que en cuentos de hadas. — Dijo Mycroft mirando a Gregory, que parecía demasiado cansado, como si la sola mención de aquel tema lo cansase de sobre manera.

— La magia es normal aquí como en todo el mundo, la diferencia es que en Inglaterra son más... estrictos. Hace años, el año que todos piensan que fue una enfermedad la que acabo con muchas vidas, no es más que una mentira introducida por los magos, para continuar con la existencia de la magia en secreto. — Comenzó a explicar el inspector, mirando a su novio, que miraba expectante de su respuesta. Eso era lo que siempre amaba de Mycroft, que a pesar de no querer admitirlo siempre, era demasiado curioso en sus cosas.

— Fue un hechizo llamado _**Obliviate**_, que borró las memorias y las modificaron, pero en ese tiempo el gobierno mágico había sido tomado por aquel mago obscuro, que vendría hacer una versión de Hitler en la historia _**Muggle**_. Mis padres eran de sus fieles seguidores, siendo que me madre estuvo más de diez años en una prisión para Magos, de la cual escapo. — Comentó mientras miraba al político, que absorbía la información que le era dada. — Nunca me gusto esa vida, siendo que nunca me uní realmente a aquel mago, pero la gente en el mundo mágico seguía mirándome mal por ser hijo de unos mortifagos, por lo cual vine a este Londres y cambie un poco mi apellido. El cadáver que encontramos hoy era el de un mortifago que seguramente escapo de su sentencia, muchos escaparon, así que tuve que llamar a los Aurores, que son como la policía mágica...

Termino de explicar Lestrade, esperando algún comentario por parte del que era su novio, que había estado atento completamente a su relato.

— ¿Puedes hacer magia? — Preguntó curioso Mycroft, comprendiendo por qué cuando pidió aquellos papeles sobre Gregory Lestrange lo habían mirado mal, pues el hombre no era bien visto en el mundo del cual provenía.

— Claro — Le sonrió Gregory cansadamente y sacó su varita de entre sus ropas, aquella varita que siempre se aseguraba de que nadie viese, para comenzar a hacer uno que otro pequeño hechizo, hasta que hizo un "Expectrum Patronum", invocando un búho que se movía con completa gracia por la habitación, haciendo sonreír a Lestrade al ver como Mycroft veía aquello, guardándose para él mismo que podía hacer aquel hechizo gracias al mayor de los hermanos Holmes, que a pesar de saber que era un mago considerado peligroso, seguía a su lado, brindándole recuerdos felices que lo hacían poder realizar su Patronum, con el animal que le recordaba a Mycroft.


End file.
